jutsuonline2fandomcom-20200214-history
Akiokaage Kazumitsu
Name: Kazumitsu Akiokaage Aliases:: Akio, Jarin, Jyn Age: ?? Gender: ♂ Male Zodiac Sign: Leo Birthplace: Konohagakure Hair Color: Snow White Eye Color: Sky Blue Height: 5'9/174 CM Weight: 155 lbs./70 KG History Born in the village of Konohagakure Jarin was raised by his medical nin parents as they try to impart their own teachings on the young boy. Quickly picking up the practice of medicine the young Kazumitsu's personality adapted into a caring and nurturing as he grew into a young boy. Arriving in the academy with full medical training Jarin excelled at his studies until both parents went missing on a mission to the Land of Iron. It has yet to be discovered what happened to both but the young Kazumitsu swore to become a strong enough shinobi to hopefully one day seek out the truth in their disappearance. After graduating from the village academy Jarin applied himself to full time duty at the village hospital to train as a full fledged aspiring young Medical Nin as well as branching off into Kenjutsu in search of better understanding how a Medical Nin can properly defend themselves in dire situations and hopefully share this knowledge with others to help improve the survival rate of the Medical Nin village depends on. In this constant search, Jyn would often find himself wandering outside the Land of Fire with his medical duties seeming to take him on adventures far and wide. Remaining true to his nomadic nature, Jarin would be a fixture around Konohagakure most recently returning from one of his longer training adventures to find comfort in not only the refugee camp settled to the west of Konohagkure village but the entire Land of Fire, often appearing to make himself at home with each step through the proud lands as a noble shinobi. Personality The medical nin tends to keep a calm and cool demeanor as he tactically analyzes every situation from his medical duties to his shinobi training expecting the best of himself as he hopes to constantly improve his skills. In his free time Jarin shows hints of high intelligence hidden under his cloak of the constant observer no matter where he may travel. Often friendly to his fellow shinobi Jyn loves to make new friends as often as possible when off duty. Jarin is an inheritor of the Will of Fire from both parents serving as medical ninja for Konohagakure, firmly believing in the his abilities to help assist and keep others safe. Appearance True his given name Kazumitsu Akiokaage(Literally meaning- Harmonious Light Bright Shadow),Jyn tends to keep a tidy appearance as he was raised by a pair of medical nin. Often seen covered in a hooded white kimono when outside the village the young Kazumitsu would also keep his white hair tamed the best he can as he moves about the Land of Fire. When on duty the shinobi remains true to his medical roots opting for a full medical uniform or even biohazard suit depending on the situation. Always showing a warm smile, Jarin carries himself in a tall stance often seeming to some larger then just his fleshly frame. Abilities and Equipment Iryo Ninjutsu - Jyn has been refining his Iryo ninjutsu from an early childhood age with the aid of his parents guidance gaining extensive knowledge and practical use before joining the village academy. Trained in both offensive and defensive aspects,Jarin shows excellent growth as he continues his studies on duty within the walls of Konohagakure as a village medical nin upon his return from intensive training away from the Land of Fire when promoted from a young Genin boy. Kenjutsu - Upon graduation from the village academy Jarin chose to apply himself to training in the area of Kenjutsu with hopes of honoring his parents wishes for him to become skilled in all aspects of being a shinobi. Gifted a pair of divine Ten'yuu no Ken from his parents the young Kazumitsu can often be found training in the village training grounds or in the woods surrounding Konohagakure in search of his own unique combat style. Wind Release - Jarin's most basic nature release has most recently been witnessed as a swift wind release of condensed chakra. Only possessing the most basic training of this nature Jyn continues to strive to seek improvement of his skills and control of the release. Theme Music